


All I want for Christmas (Is someone who breaks into my house and eats all the cookies)

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Coda, Fluff, M/M, charlie is present but says no words, h50 episode 8.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: Ridiculous Steve swings his ridiculous arm over the back of the perfectly fine couch and says, ridiculously, “Charlie told me all about the bedtime story you made up for him last night.”Danny looks at his son, who’s quietly humming Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer to himself while building Honolulu’s newest high-rise, and can’t even feel bad about this betrayal.Or: It’s Christmas morning and Steve is grinning.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 20
Kudos: 209





	All I want for Christmas (Is someone who breaks into my house and eats all the cookies)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I may have accidentally rewatched 8.11, the Christmas episode in which Danny tells Charlie a bedtime story that features Steve as the central character on the side of the good guys, and then ends with Steve appearing in Danny’s house after Charlie’s been put to bed. I know this episode already has a bunch of codas (rightfully so!), but here’s another tiny little one. 🎄

It’s Christmas morning and Steve is grinning. There’s other stuff that’s important to Danny in that moment: Charlie is on the floor constructing a tower with his new Legos, the croissants for their Christmas brunch are in the oven, he just got a text from Grace saying she’ll be there in an hour and there’s a little point of light in Danny’s chest that feels like the tidings of an actual happy day, but for the time being, all of that gets muted, because Steve, he’s _really_ grinning.

“What?” Danny asks, when he can’t ignore it anymore. Steve keeps looking at him, and it’s getting Danny to smile, too, and he doesn’t even know what it’s about. That’s ridiculous.

But so’s Steve, who came over to eat cookies he couldn’t have known Danny had made and then slept on the couch just so he wouldn’t have to go home, and who doesn’t seem to regret either of those decisions. Pretty much the opposite.

Which is fine, because Danny feels like that about having Steve here too, but still. Ridiculous. Patently so.

Ridiculous Steve swings his ridiculous arm over the back of the perfectly fine couch and says, ridiculously, “Charlie told me all about the bedtime story you made up for him last night.”

Danny looks at his son, who’s quietly humming Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer to himself while building Honolulu’s newest high-rise, and can’t even feel bad about this betrayal. “He did, huh?”

“Yes.” Steve’s expression goes from mirth to something very close to gloating. “You called me a hero. And a good person.”

Danny can’t call Charlie a liar, so he can’t deny any of it, but he can still try to mitigate the damage. “Kinda! I said you were a good person, _kinda_ , and I also said you were a crazy person. And I told him you look like a plush donkey.”

Steve, undeterred, raises his eyebrows, purses his lips and wags his head a little, making a show of considering that. “The one I got him for Christmas last year? That’s a very cute donkey.”

Danny could lie about this. It would be very easy. “It is a very cute donkey,” he admits, because regrettably, it’s Christmas.

In return, Steve gifts him with a triumphant finger poking his shoulder. “Ha! You think I’m a good person, a hero, _and_ I’m cute.”

Danny shakes his head and feels that little point of light near his heart grow brighter. “Yeah, I do.”

Steve’s grin fades somewhat as his eyes trace the lines of Danny’s face, but the warmth he gives off only increases. He still has that arm over the back of the couch, and he’s leaning in ever so slightly, and he’s a big damn hero who likes cookies and Christmas and Danny’s family. “Ditto,” he says, and Danny’s pretty sure that means Steve likes him, too. 

He decides to let the little light guide him, like a Christmas star. “I knew I should have gotten some mistletoe this year.” 

The words have barely left Danny’s mouth when there’s an intense beeping from the kitchen, which is bad for tentative flirting with your best friend after you nearly die twice in a row and reassess what you really want out of life (he, as it turns out, is high up on that list), but good for the prospect of brunch.

Danny uses Steve’s knee to help him get up, and in that fleeting moment Steve’s hand briefly covers his. As he makes his way to the kitchen, slow not because he’s still recovering from taking a bullet to the chest but because he’s feeling content and full of love and in no hurry at all, Steve leans even more of his body over the back of the couch to watch him go. “Hey, Danno?”

Danny pauses, looks over, and has kind of a hard time not feeling like an incredibly lucky guy.

Steve is grinning again. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always a wonderful gift, and have a very merry Christmas and/or a merry day in general, depending on timing and inclination. ❤✨
> 
> I’m on Tumblr as [itwoodbeprefect](https://itwoodbeprefect.tumblr.com), or with my exclusively H50 (and mostly McDanno) sideblog as [five-wow](https://five-wow.tumblr.com).


End file.
